


Poetry and Hums

by howlthenight



Series: Poetry and Hums universe [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Parent Phan, Schmoop, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlthenight/pseuds/howlthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan reminisces about becoming a parent.</p><p>”Poetry and Hums aren’t things which you get, they’re things which get you. And all you can do is go where they can find you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry and Hums

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Phandom Little Pop fic/collab.
> 
> Artwork: [Artwork is here.](http://philapples.tumblr.com/post/149285205701/i-got-to-work-with-my-absolute-fave-howlthenight) (don't look until after you've read it as there's a bit of a Spoiler)
> 
> Please do look at the gorgeous art that my dear friend El, who happens to be philapples on tumblr, created for this. I can't thank her enough for it. Another good friend, Holly aka itsjustmehb on tumblr, was my beta. I give countless thanks to her as well.
> 
> You also have El to blame for this existing in the first place. I never thought I would ever write parent fic for any pairing in any fandom. This was originally a gift for her as she beseeched me for parent!phan. It just so happened that it fit in perfectly with Little Pop requirements and here we are.
> 
> A song that I listened to while writing: [Return to Pooh Corner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnvpa3Hj2Ak)

A part of Dan never thought he’d reach this stage in his life so he’d never really tried to imagine what it would be like. It is more wonderful, scary and overwhelming than he expected.

He stands in a room with a crib that has a baby, their baby, in it. She’s awake and making contented noises. He sits something he carried into the room down in the corner of the crib then picks her up.

Gracie has black hair and large, curious brown eyes. It’s been seven months since their surrogate mother gave birth and he’s still in amazement that he’s responsible for another life. The love and trust he sees from her continues to steal his breath.

He coddles her close and kisses her head. “Hi, Scrump. Did you have a nice two hours of sleep? I didn’t. I like giving you things that I didn’t have though so that’s okay.” He kisses her cheek and she burbles at him.

He and Phil both make sure there’s plenty of photos and videos and that she’s never alone without one of them, if it can be helped. “I promise that I’ll always be there for you. Your da will, too.”

She happily squeals and kicks her legs. “Let’s sit, Flail Jr.”

There’s a rocking chair in the corner. Everyone told them they needed one and Dan was surprised that they weren’t wrong. He sits down, keeping the chair still as he holds Gracie and allows her to stand on his legs. She tries but her little legs still wobble. Dan feels overcome.

“I never thought I would love anyone or anything as much as I love you.” He sits her on his lap, facing him.

“I want to educate you on all the important things, like Pooh.” She watches her hand as she pats and ‘holds’ Dan’s forearm.

“You could be Piglet since you’re the same size. He’s a very good friend but is scared of everything. I don’t want you to be scared. Everyone thinks I’m like Pooh but I’m actually like Piglet.”

“Silly old bear. You're braver than you believe and stronger and smarter than you think.”

Dan looks up at the sound of Phil’s voice. Gracie turns her head, trying to figure out where he’s at.

Phil is holding the audio monitor but it’s off. Smiling, his eyes bright with emotion.

“It takes a lot of bravery to be afraid all the time.”

Phil walks over and squats down next to them both. “Yes, it does,” he says softly.

He kisses Dan then plants a loud smack of a smooch on Gracie’s cheek. It makes her laugh.

“Have you been listening to us the whole time?”

“Maybe. I’d wondered where you went and then I heard you on the monitor.”

“Since you like dropping eaves, you can hand me what I left in the crib.”

Phil sticks his tongue out but gets up anyway. He brings it to Dan and positions himself where he can see Gracie’s and Dan’s face.

Her eyes light up and she makes grabby hands when she sees it.

“This is my Pooh Bear from when I was little. We had a lot of fun and adventures together. Now I want you two to have adventures.”

She squeezes the soft toy to her and mouths at its ear.

Dan holds her in a teary eyed hug. Phil strokes Dan’s hair and leans into him. There’s no place he’d rather be.

Gracie’s room was a compromise. The walls are painted to look like the 100 Acre Wood. The ceiling is sky blue with fluffy white clouds with the blue blending down the walls and into the forest.

The decorations are of Pooh and Friends, friendly colorful dinosaurs and less colourful lions. Although they’re still not sure how they’re going to explain why dinosaurs and lions might live there when she’s older.

Dan thinks that’s a discussion best left for Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from AA Milne. I didn't want the possible surprise of Pooh getting spoiled. Unless you knew where the quote was from anyway or you'd already seen the artwork. ;)


End file.
